


thankful

by rodeostations



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving, boyfriends seho, fluff without plot really, just fluff fluff, oh vivi and byul is here too, seho being in love that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodeostations/pseuds/rodeostations
Summary: it’s the night before thanksgiving. junmyeon doesn’t want to shower. sehun insists.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	thankful

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it’s my first fic i’ve ever written here and i know it’s gonna be shitty as hell. i wrote this in like 30 mins, not beta-ed, and just inspired by my own tweet lmao. i originally planned this for christmas but well i can’t stop myself. enjoy soft seho being cute boyfriends

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Sehun asked as Junmyeon face plant into the bed. Sehun had already been the type to clean up before bed, so it irked him that his boyfriend came home twenty minutes ago and hadn’t bothered to clean up or change his teacher attire at all. 

“I’m tired, Sehun.” Junmyeon said into the pillow, his voice muffled. 

“Me too but do you see me in my work clothes in bed? No.” Junmyeon mentally rolled his eyes. When did Sehun get so irritating? Junmyeon continued trying to sleep as if he hadn’t listened to the younger whining for him to get into the shower.

“Get off my bed, Professor. I don’t want any germs on the bed.” Sehun said as he put his heels on Junmyeon’s butt to get him off the bed. Junmyeon usually found Sehun calling him professor a turn on, but with all the whining he was pulling at that moment he just wanted to put his hands on his boyfriend’s mouth to shut him up–or to annoy Sehun even more since he knew that Sehun didn’t like being touched if Junmyeon hadn’t showered after work.

Junmyeon whined louder. “But isn’t my germs considered yours too since you’re my boyfriend?”

“That doesn’t make any sense, hyung. Just shower.” Sehun replied, still pushing his boyfriend with his heels in attempt to get him into the shower.

Junmyeon tried to maintain his position on the right side of the bed but turned out Sehun had way more energy–which Junmyeon thought maybe it’s because he’s getting older, although he’s only three years older than Sehun and not even 30 yet– and Junmyeon fell butt first on to the cold floor. He winced.

“You’re such a bully.” Junmyeon pouted even though Sehun can’t see him.

“Don’t care, didn’t ask, plus you stink.” Sehun said flatly. Junmyeon assumed it must be some new lines Sehun had discovered after spending too much time on Twitter.

“Right. Okay. I’m just gonna sleep here. The floor will surely welcome my germs unlike you.” Junmyeon started to spread his arms and legs, feeling the cold from the floor seep through his clothes.

Sehun growled and when he spoke his voice went a pitch higher, “God you’re so annoying. Come on old guy, sit.” Sehun pat the space beside him loudly where Junmyeon was laying on a minute ago.

Junmyeon smiled to himself before getting up from the floor to sit beside the younger. “I know you love me.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. He did.

“Where’s Vivi?” Junmyeon asked as Sehun started to unbutton his white shirt, nose scrunched.

“Sleeping with Byul, I think. Went to the pet shop earlier today. They showered, unlike you.” Sehun said, pulling off the white clothing from his boyfriend’s buff arms, leaving him only in his wife-beater.

“Damn am I that musty?” 

The expressions on Junmyeon’s face was genuinely confused that Sehun couldn’t help but chuckle. Silly hyung, he thought.

“Maybe. Smell your armpits.”

Stupidly enough, Junmyeon did so which caused Sehun to groan, not believing that Junmyeon took his words seriously. He almost face palmed himself if he hadn’t remembered that his hands just touched Junmyeon’s (surprisingly very sweaty) shirt.

“I smell like you.” Junmyeon smiled, showing the younger his front teeth which reminds him of a bunny. His cheeks went up and his eyes totally disappeared.

“Cute. But no I totally don’t smell like your armpits. Now shower.” Sehun stood up from the bed, raising his eyebrows expectantly at Junmyeon. Junmyeon pretended not to know what he was implying so he laid himself back on the bed. That probably wasn’t the best choice at all.

Sehun closed his eyes for a split second before calmly saying, “Hyung..”

“Sehunnie I really, really don’t want to shower.” He begged to the higher power that Sehun would let this go since he was using the nickname that usually melted the younger’s heart. He then continued, “Why can’t we just kiss and cuddle on bed? Isn’t that your favorite thing to do?”

Sehun sighed. And at that moment Junmyeon knew he won. “Fine. But at least brush your teeth first, okay?”

“You’re starting to sound like my mom.” Junmyeon huffed.

“Whatever. Now where were we?”

It was then that Junmyeon realized he was only wearing his boxer since Sehun already took off the rest of his clothing between their arguments. 

“Aren’t you going to undress me fully?” Junmyeon raised his eyebrows innocently, looking at Sehun who was rummaging through their closet.

“If you’re talking about funny business then no, hyung, I am not.” Sehun threw a pair of blue pajamas with stars and moons printed on it to the bed, hitting Junmyeon on his thigh. It warmed Sehun’s heart that Junmyeon liked to keep cute pajamas he always chose to wear to bed.

Junmyeon pouted, putting on his pajamas carelessly. “I’m the saddest man on earth. Didn’t even get a kiss after a long day of work, got yelled at because I didn’t want to shower, now my boyfriend doesn’t want to do funny business with me. I’m so sad.”

Sehun rolled his eyes, walking to the bed to offer his hand to Junmyeon. “You’re so dramatic. Now come on, let’s brush your teeth first then we can sleep, okay?”

Junmyeon nodded with his head down. Sehun thought that Junmyeon was so adorable right then–hair messy, wrapped up in fluffy blue pajamas, lips pouting- he might gave in to give a kiss but no, that would lead to something more and he didn’t need that since he knew Junmyeon had been lacking a lot of sleep lately.

Sehun switched on the light in their bathroom and went to retrieve their toothbrushes and toothpaste. He smiled seeing the bunny sticker on Junmyeon’s blue toothbrush. He found it so adorable that Junmyeon always put the bunny sticker on the things he owned, so that he wouldn’t lose it or get it mixed up with someone else’s belongings.

It’s the little things like this that made Sehun fell in love with him.

Junmyeon took his toothbrush from Sehun’s hand swiftly and started squirting the toothpaste on it. “You’re gonna make fun of the sticker I knew it.” Then he started brushing his teeth lazily, feeling the sleepiness starting to come.

“Not really. It’s cute.” Sehun himself started brushing his teeth even though he already brushed it after having his dinner alone earlier that night.

They stood side by side, in front of the bathroom mirror. They stared at each other through the mirror, Sehun watching his almost-a-foot-shorter boyfriend looking like a sleepy kid brushing his teeth with his eyes drooping. 

It was cold enough in the bathroom, it had been raining all day. It was quiet, only the sound of their toothbrushes and soft patter of the rain outside can be heard. And Junmyeon was so, so cute right then. His red hair was a mess. The tip of his nose was red since he might have spent a half minute outside in the rain waiting for Sehun to open the door. The stars pajamas was too big on him, it made him look drowned in it. His cheeks-God, his cheeks- it’s so chubby Sehun thought about eating those. And then Junmyeon smiled at him.

If Sehun thought he couldn’t fall in love more with Junmyeon, he just did.

Sehun smiled back at him and Junmyeon thought his heart soared right that second.

Junmyeon stared at the younger, still with toothbrush on his hand, and he thought he might be the luckiest man alive to have Sehun there, standing by his side, just openly admiring Junmyeon. It wasn’t possible to feel this much love towards someone. His heart was bursting.

Sehun’s smile had gotten bigger that Junmyeon giggled a little, “What?” he asked.

“You’re so cute I might eat you right now.”

Junmyeon continued giggling while rolling his eyes. “You’re so cheesy.”

“Says the man who bought me a whole ass chocolate fountain on Valentine’s Day just because I said I wanted a Silverqueen.”

“You deserved that.” At this moment Junmyeon had already put down his toothbrush to fully stare at Sehun lovingly. Sehun giggled too.

Junmyeon took a long deep breath, “I’m thankful for you.” He suddenly said.

Sehun was taken aback, surprised by the sudden change of topic so he didn’t really have time to respond before Junmyeon continued, “I’m thankful that I met you years ago at the pet shop. I’m thankful I had enough courage to say that I loved you that day. I’m thankful that you’ve been staying by my side ever since. I’m thankful for you, Vivi, and Byul even though sometimes you all annoy the hell out of me. But I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. I love you so, so much I hope you’re aware of that fact in every second passing in your life.”

Sehun was speechless. He felt so loved at the moment. So overwhelmed. By the sudden speech, by the loving stare Junmyeon was giving him, by everything that was going on around him that particular midnight.

“Hyung..” Sehun had always never been good at words, he also wasn’t that good at showing affection towards Junmyeon but he tried. “I’m thankful for you too. I’m thankful that we both tried hard enough to get to where we are right now. You’ve made me so happy my entire life even though you don’t like showering or you always leave the socks somewhere on the couch. But it’s those little things that makes me stay. Makes me love you even more day by day. I’m thankful for everything you’ve given me, and most importantly I love you too.”

Junmyeon smiled so wide he though his cheeks were going to break. He also felt like he was about to cry tears of joy but seeing Sehun like this, so beautiful even in just his plain white t-shirt, all he wanted to do was have him under his arms. 

They stayed silent for about a minute, just smiling at each other through the mirror. Just enjoying the moment. Maybe they giggled at each other too, sickeningly in love with one another. “We’re so cheesy I might throw up a little bit.” 

“You just gotta ruin the moment huh.”

“Sorry. Also I want to kiss you right now but we gotta rinse our mouth first.”

“Damn. This whole time I thought we’re finished already.” 

Sehun chuckled. They rinsed their mouths together and put their toothbrushes back to its place, still standing next to each other in front of the bathroom mirror.

Sehun then faced the older, putting his arms around Junmyeon’s waist. “You’re so small. And tiny. And cute too.” Sehun bopped his hyung’s nose. This time Sehun entirely looked at his boyfriend’s face, staring at every little detail that was there. Junmyeon’s thick eyebrows. Junmyeon’s mole on top of his lip. Junmyeon’s delicate nose. Sehun then added, “You’re starting to look like a clown with this red hair and red nose.”

Because of their height difference, Junmyeon had to look up at Sehun. “Next time I’m going to secretly dye your hair back to orange when you’re sleeping.”

Sehun groaned, “Don’t remind me of that. Worst decision in my life.”

“Agree. My red hair is better you hate to admit it.”

Sehun rolled his eyes, smiling. Junmyeon would look good in anything, Sehun thought. “Whatever. Happy thanksgiving, hyung.”

“Happy thanksgiving, I love you.”

They both giggled again before finally placing their lips to each other’s.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos will be appreciated! sorry if i made any mistake. happy late thanksgiving! :)


End file.
